Project X
by JackFrost23
Summary: Two NID Agents kidnap Daniel Jackson in order to get information about the stargate. Daniel's girlfriend, Lexi Finn however believes differently. Colonel Jack O'Neill manages to find out about Lexi's Project. Paused for the time being.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I own nobody except Alexandra Yacker.

Characters in this Story:

Jack O'Neill

Daniel Jackson

Sam Carter

Teal'c

And all the other major characters.

About the OC.

Alex Yacker is a Paranormal Investigator and a ranking Military Officer. She met Daniel Jackson during one of her paranormal investigations in Chicago. She and Daniel Jackson both work at the SGC. They are currently working on something that they call Project X.

Nobody except the President of the Untied States and themselves knows what Project X is.

About Project X:

During an Off-world Recon Mission, Alex and Daniel found an interesting artifact that was written in an Ancient language (Daniel Translated first) that told them how to stop the Goa'uld in a way that no one else could. Secretly Alex had connections with President Hayes and told him about the project that she and Daniel wanted to start.

But some how, the NID get whiff of the Project and want to use it in their own way. In order to get the exact information about the Project, two NID Agents kidnap Daniel at his home.

Pairings in this story:

Daniel Jackson and Alex Yacker (who is my own character and so I ask you please don't steal her)

* * *

**Daniel's house**

**July 30th 2009**

**5:30pm**

**Colorado Springs**

**Earth  
**

He was dressed in tight blue jeans and a button up shirt though the last few buttons at the top of his shirt were left unbuttoned. His natural brown hair had gel in it, to keep his bangs from popping up.

Instead of wearing his glasses, he wore his contacts, making his features a little more handsome.

He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

His dinning room table which usually had an artifact or two was cleared and set for two.

He had borrowed some candles from the neighbor from across the street and those were now lit and were sitting on the table that was covered with a white table cloth.

Tonight was her birthday and instead of having a party with a large group of friends and family, he decided that it would just be the two of them.

Nothing could possibly go wrong tonight because he made sure that his schedule was cleared for this day.

He also wouldn't allow anything to go wrong on this special night.

Sadly things don't always go as planned.

His door bell rang and before he could open it, it was forced opened by two men with guns.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson" said one of the guys with a gun.

"Get out of my house" Daniel said forcefully.

"Sorry Jackson but I don't think you are in a position to make demands" said the other man pointing the gun at Daniel's chest.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked

"Where is the Stargate Daniel?" the first man asked

How did this guy know about the Stargate? He thought. "That's classified information sir" Daniel said.

The second man who wasn't holding the gun on him, was looking at the photo of his girlfriend and coworker, Dr. Alexandra Yacker, suddenly got an idea and Daniel could see the sparks in his eyes flying.

He didn't like where this was going.

"Tie Jackson's hands behind him and blindfold him. Then call Tony to bring the van around" the leader of the two said.

The first man did as he was told. Daniel's hands were tied behind him and was blindfolded and was then forced into the white van that pulled up onto his drive way.

Daniel's kidnapping happened under twenty minutes.

Alexandra pulled up to Daniel's house an hour later.

When she got to the front door, she froze.

The door was wide open.

Instead of walking inside Daniel's house, she went back to her car and pulled out her handgun and cell phone and flashlight.

She called Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Jack speaking"

"Colonel O'Neill, this Captain Alex Yacker of SG 1, I have some bad news sir. I am currently standing in front Dr. Daniel Jackson's house and the front door is wide open with a sign that it had been locked from the inside but it was forced open from the outside" she said.

Jack O'Neill knew who Alexandra Yacker was but what he hadn't known was that she was dating Daniel.

"Captain stand down and wait for back up. Captain Carter and Teal'c will be there in 20 minutes" Jack said to the young military officer.

Alex didn't want to wait for the rest of her team but she did as her commanding officer told her.

While she was waiting, she decided to look around for clues. She went to Daniel's mail box.

There was nothing in the mail box except for a note that Daniel Jackson hadn't seen when he brought in his mail.

Alex however saw it.

The note went like this:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_We have kidnapped Dr. Jackson._

_If you ever want to see him again alive that is, we want a ransom payment of twenty thousand dollars and information about the STARGATE._

_You have a week to get this to us or Daniel Jackson will die a slow and painful death._

The note wasn't signed.

Her boyfriend was kidnapped for some reason and she doubted that it was from the lack of information about the STARGATE.

Soon Sam and Teal'c arrived at the house.

"Captain Yacker its good to see you again" the Jaffa said.

Alex gave him a fake smile.

Sam Carter noticed and knew at once that there was another reason that the young officer was at Daniel's house dressed in civilian clothes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Captain Carter asked suspiciously.

Captain Yacker didn't know what to say to that, so she decided to change the subject to the matter that was at hand.

"I found this in the mail box Carter" Yacker said handing the note over to Carter just as Alex's cell phone rang.

Alex answered it on the first ring.

"Captain, we have someone that wants to talk to you dearly" a man said.

"How did- never mind, just let me speak to him please" Alex said.

Meanwhile…..

"If you tell her where we are Jackson, I will not hesitate to kill you now" the man whose name was Jerrot.

Daniel paled and nodded his head as the phone was held up to his ear.

"Alex darling, how are you tonight?" Daniel asked nervously.

Back at Daniel's house…….

Something was wrong with the way Daniel was talking to her.

"I am fine Dr. Jackson. Where are you?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. Even if I did, I couldn't tell you" Daniel said.

Before Alex could say anything else, Jerrot was back on the phone.

"Assuming that you got our note and now the evidence to tell you that we have your boyfriend, you have a week to get the stuff" Jerrot said and hung up.

Teal'c and Sam looked at their team member and noticed the fear in her face.

"Something wrong Captain Yacker?" Teal'c asked his friend.

"Go back to the base and tell Jack that I won't be back until tomorrow morning" Alex said as she walked to her car.

Sam stared at her friend and Teal'c seemed to sense something about Alex's behavior.

"Captain Yacker's emotions for Daniel Jackson are strong" Teal'c told Carter.

Sam nodded in agreement as she and Teal'c headed back to the base.


	2. Captain Yacker's Uncanny business

**Chapter 2**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was fuming when he was told that his Paranormal Investigator wasn't coming back to the base until the next morning.

"Why didn't she come back with you Carter?" he asked.

Captain Carter didn't know what to say to that because she herself didn't know.

Thankfully Teal'c came to her rescue.

"O'Neill, Captain Yacker seemed to be showing strong caring emotions towards Dr. Jackson's kidnapping" Teal'c said causing Sam to groan.

"It's called love Teal'c" he said and then paused when he realized what he had just said. Jack cursed in one of the few languages that Sam didn't know that Jack knew.

When he seemed to be calmer, Jack turned to his two remaining team members.

"Get her back here now" he said almost coldly.

"Yes, sir" Sam said and left the briefing room while Teal'c remained.

"I will assist Captain Carter." Teal'c said simply.

Jack simply nodded at the Jaffa and Teal'c left the room.

After Teal'c left the briefing room, Jack stayed where he was for awhile.

* * *

That's how General Hammond found SG 1's Colonel about twenty minutes later.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked softly.

"Sir!" Jack said startled by his General's entrance and stood as the General sat down in the chair next to Jack.

Jack sat back down and sighed.

"Something wrong Jack?"

"No, nothings wrong, except that I have a missing scientest and a Paranormal Investigator who didn't return to base with her team" Jack said semi-sarcastically.

George Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"Explain, Colonel"

"My 3IC, Captain Alexandra Yacker is Dr. Daniel Jackson's girlfriend. Sir, Daniel Jackson was kidnapped at 5:30 this evening and Captain Yacker turned up at his house an hour after the kidnapping took place. I think Alex and Daniel were up to something sir. With your permission sir, I would like to search Jackson's and Yacker's Offices as well as their homes" Jack said.

The General who was also suspicous of the two scientists actions over the last few weeks, agreed.

"Take Captain Carter and Teal'c with you as soon as they return to the base with Captain Yacker" Hammond said.

* * *

Samantha Carter and Teal'c found their friend in front of a closed bookstore.

Sam and Teal'c knew of this bookstore rather well for it was Alex's bookstore.

Alex had told all her friends about this bookstore, for it was special.

_Flashback:_

_July 30,2000_

_"Can I open my eyes now Jack?" 21 year old Alex Yacker asked her friend Jack O'Neill._

_"Nope not yet Yacker" came Jack's voice from behind her._

_"Pulease Jack?" Alex whinned_

_Jack smiled and thought to himself_

**_"She is so going to enjoy this birthday present"_**

_"Ok Yacker you can open your eyes now"_

_Alex opened her eyes and gasped._

_There right in front of her was a building with her name on it._

_**Alex Yacker's Bookstore and Treasures: Adventures are waiting for you**_

_"Jack you didn't"_

_"Oh but I did. Happy Birthday Alex!" Jack said._

_End of Flashback_

Alex had a pet peeve. She hated it when people stood behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Carter and Teal'c what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jack asked us to bring you back to the base" Sam said.

Alex sighed. She needed sometime alone to think about how she was going to get her boyfriend back with out anyone especially the NID about her and Daniel's project, that they called PROJECT X.

Alex sighed again and began talking.

"My first paranormal experience was in this building and that was before I met Daniel. Daniel has never been in this bookstore because he doesn't know about it" Alex said softly as she followed her friends to Sam's car.

They drove back to the base in silence.

* * *

A half hour later, Alex, Sam and Teal'c walked into the briefing room.

General Hammond was still in the briefing room with Jack.

"Sam and Teal'c, I need you to accompany Jack to Dr. Jackson's house" Hammond said.

"Sir you can't go there"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the younger officer.

"And why can't we, Captain?" Jack asked harshly.

Alex gulped. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep PROJECT X a secret" she thought to herself.

"Captain?" the General asked. Jack was getting annoyed with his best friend's friend....scratch that and make that his best friend's girlfriend attitude and also he was getting impatient.

"I mean you can go there sirs but there is something that I need to get from Dr. Jackson's house sirs" the young officer said.

Jack stared at his friend.

"What is this something? Captain?" Jack asked his third in command.

Alex didn't answer her commanding officer.

"Permission to go to my quarters General? Its been a rough night and I am not feeling well" Captain Yacker said.

Hammond sighed.

"Permission granted Captain but stay on the base and if your not feeling well, go see Dr. Fraiser" Hammond said.

Alex gave a salute and left the room.

* * *

After Captain Yacker left the briefing room, Sam broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Is it just me or does Captain Yacker's appearance seem to be a little uncanny?" Sam asked.

"Uncanny indeed" Jack answered as he got up and headed for the door.

"Um sir where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Daniel's house Carter. We have to find that thing Alex was talking about"

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other and Sam groaned.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Daniel's Situtation and Panicing

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Jackson we know about PROJECT X" Jerrot said.

Daniel looked shocked.

"Who are you guys and what do you want from me?" Daniel asked his captors.

His captors stayed silent and that's when he realized who had kidnapped him.

"You guys work for the NID!" he shouted.

"Jackson, tell us about the project you and your girlfriend are working on" Jerrot's partner said.

"You aren't suppose to know about that project. How did you find out about it?" Daniel asked.

"We have are ways Dr. Jackson. Now tell us about PROJECT X" Jerrot demanded.

"I can't and plus that's or it was classified information" Daniel said.

Jerrot rolled his eyes and grabbed Daniel by his hair.

Daniel gasped out in pain as he was forced to look up at Jerrot.

"Tell me about the project Daniel or I will find another way to get it out of you" the NID Agent said coldly and released his grip on Daniel's hair.

Daniel struggled to free himself from the chair he was currently tied to. Jerrot noticed and backhanded Daniel. Daniel winced at the slap but he stayed quiet.

"You will answer my questions about your project or I will resort to torture and I really don't like to torture people" Jerrot said.

* * *

Alex's quarters....

In her quarters, Alex had dimmed the lights and went to the small closet. Inside this closet was a hideaway.

The hideaway contained three tablets which were written in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyffics. Daniel and her had translated the tablets into English.

She got out the tablets and carefully layed them out on the table.

She didn't know why she had taken them out and besides she already knew what they said.

She wanted to get her mind off Daniel that was it.

And yet it wasn't working.

Alex groaned.

She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was developing a headache from tonights events and the pressure that was suddenly building up around and inside her. She couldn't breathe!

She was panicing.

She went for the door and made it into the hall way and hit the alarm as she slid down the wall and on to the floor.

She had passed out.


	4. Torture and Explainations

_Sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter, I am having a hard time working the story to go along with the plot_

_Let's pretend that Cameron Mitchell is already part of an SG team and plus I really like his character. In this story he is part of SG-2 and is ranked as Captain. He is a good friend of Alex's as well._

_Once again I own nobody but Jerrot, the other NID Agent and Alex._

_Don't worry there will be more information about Project X._

_Please keep in mind that this my first SG Story.

* * *

_

**Previously PROJECT X......  
**

_She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was developing a headache from tonight's events and the pressure that was suddenly building up around and inside her. She couldn't breathe!_

_She was panicking._

_She went for the door and made it into the hall way and hit the alarm as she slid down the wall and on to the floor._

_She had passed out.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

When she came to, she found herself in the infirmary.

Her teammates, Dr. Frasier, and her good friend Captain Cameron Mitchell from SG-2, were all around her.

"Augh." She moaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, watch it there Yacker" O'Neill said as he helped his young Officer to sit up.

She looked up and noticed the look on her CO's face.

"Hi Cam. How did PX4-567 go for your team?" Alex asked desperately trying to avoid an explanation with Jack.

"Nice try Alex. But what the hell just freakin happened out in the hall way that made you hit the alarm?" Jack asked angrily as well as impatiently.

Alex sighed.

"I told you O'Neill I wasn't feeling so great. I went to my quarters to go to sleep but I got stressed out over Daniel-" She was cut off by Cameron.

"Jack, she lies and Alex my trip to PX4-567 was neat" Cam said unsure of himself.

Jack could see that his young Captain was lying to him.

"I did know that you weren't feeling well Captain but that doesn't explain how the alarm went off" Jack said.

Alex frowned. She didn't remember hitting the alarm at all. She did however remember being in the hall way and that was it.

She closed her eyes and dug deep into her memory. It all came back to her in flashbacks up to the part when she was in the hallway and then it all went black.

"Sir I didn't mean to lie to you." Alex mumbled as she turned to look at Janet and then continued speaking.

"Janet knows of my medical history."

Janet Frasier turned and looked at Jack.

"Colonel, Captain Yacker's stress levels were high and her pulse was rapidly beating. When that happens to Alex, she has a hard time calming her breathing and begins to panic. I think what happened was, Captain Yacker was in her quarters, stressing out to the point where she was having a hard time breathing and made it to the hallway and accidentally leaned against the alarm as she slid down the wall and passed out" Janet said.

"I guess I owe you an apology Yacker" Jack said.

"Its ok, Colonel, you didn't know" Alex said.

There was an awkward silence after she spoke.

* * *

Meanwhile......

"Tell me Daniel Jackson what is PROJECT X?"

Agent Jerrot was forced to start the torture on Daniel Jackson because he wouldn't talk.

Daniel spat blood at the Agent's face.

"I won't tell you a fucking thing" Daniel said cursing.

The cuss earned him a punch to the gut.

He was no longer tied to the chair he was in earlier instead Agent Harris and Jerrot's partner were holding Daniel by his arms because Daniel's hands had been tied behind him. When Agent Jerrot punched Daniel in the gut, Daniel had been on his knees.

The punch caused Daniel to gasp and wheeze in pain.

Daniel looked at the floor.

Jerrot walked up to his "guest" as he had told Daniel about four hours ago that's what he was, a "guest", and pulled Daniel's head up by his hair forcing Daniel to look up at him. Daniel however, was thinking differently.

"Look Jackson, I will make a deal, tell me about the project that you and Yacker are working on and I will let you go" Jerrot said.

* * *

Janet had no reason to keep Alex in the infirmery any longer, so she released her.

"Promise me Captain, that if you feel like your going to panic then come back. Ok?" Dr. Frasier said.

Alex agreed and left the infirmery.

As she was leaving the infirmery, she bumped into Colonel O'Neill.

"Hey I was just looking for you Captain" Jack said as he grabbed her arm gently to keep her from walking away.

"Why?" she asked and could tell almost immediately what he wanted and possibly what he already knew about whatever he wanted to know. "Or maybe not" Alex thought to herself and decided to look her CO in the eyes.

There was something about Alex that no one knew except for Daniel and that was a Learning Disability. Growing up, Alex had a hard time with school and was a learner. But it also gave her an advantage. Being a slow learner, gave her time look around the classrooms and people. She was almost an expert at reading people's facial expressions.

Jack O'Neill was just about to learn that small fact.

"Captain, Captain Carter, Teal'c and I found this in your apartment room" Jack said handing her a folder that was marked "PROJECT X".

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson sighed as he shook the two NID Agents who were holding his arms off of him and got to his feet.

He was a lot stronger than he actually looked and a lot of people and most of his enemies thought he was weakest member of SG 1, when they took him.

With his hands still in the zip cuffs, Daniel kicked the two Agents that were standing behind him, in places he saw were fit.

"Talk about ouch" Daniel thought to himself as he stared Jerrot in the face.

Jerrot stared back, waiting for Daniel to speak first.

"Go to hell Jerrot because I am not telling you a thing" Daniel said.

Jerrot sneered as he looked past Daniel. The two Agents that Daniel had kicked down, were back on their feet.

Daniel looked at Jerrot and then slowly turned around.

The two agents were holding ZAT Guns.

Daniel slowly turned back around to face Jerrot who had an amused look on his face.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Jerrot asked.

Agent Harris kicked the back of Daniel's knees.

The archeologist fell back on to his knees with a grunt of pain. He mentally felt fine but physically was a different story.

"This situation is slowly becoming deadly" Daniel thought to himself.

"I just want to know, what you are planning to do with PROJECT X if I do tell you about the project?" Daniel asked.

Jerrot gave Daniel a look that sent shivers up his back and caused his neck hairs to stand on end.

"I don't think you want to know Dr. Jackson" Jerrot said.

"Great Rogue NID Agents" Daniel mumbled.


	5. More Torture and a Stronger Explaination

_Previously in PROJECT X_

_Agent Harris kicked the back of Daniel's knees._

_The archeologist fell back on to his knees with a grunt of pain. He mentally felt fine but physically was a different story._

_"This situation is slowly becoming deadly" Daniel thought to himself._

_"I just want to know, what you are planning to do with PROJECT X if I do tell you about the project?" Daniel asked._

_Jerrot gave Daniel a look that sent shivers up his back and caused his neck hairs to stand on end._

_"I don't think you want to know Dr. Jackson" Jerrot said._

_"Great Rogue NID Agents" Daniel mumbled._

**Chapter 5**

The rogue NID Agent looked at Daniel and sneered as he pulled his captive's head backwards by his hair, forcing Daniel to look up at his captor's face.

"Where is the folder Jackson?" Jerrot asked punching Daniel in the gut at the same time.

Daniel let out a gasp wishing that Jerrot would let go of his hair.

Jerrot was getting angry with his captive and when angry, it wasn't a good idea to be in the same room with him.

Daniel Jackson was just learning that.

"Jackson I can make this all stop if you just tell me what I need to know" Jerrot said pulling Daniel's head backwards so that he was now looking up at the ceiling.

Daniel found that he was now having a hard time speaking while his head was being pulled backwards.

He wasn't going to beg.

"Jerrot please I beg of you to let go of my head" Daniel begged.

Jerrot noticed the pain his captive was in and released Daniel's head.

"Gag him and blindfold him. Then tie his hands to the rope that dangles from the rafters behind him. Make sure his feet aren't touching the floor." Jerrot ordered.

* * *

While Daniel was getting tortured, Captain Yacker found herself at the loss for words.

She stared at the folder that Jack O'Neill held out for her to take from him.

"Care to explain this to me or the General, Captain?"

"Get the rest of the team, Cam Mitchell sir, and the General to the briefing room, I need to make a call" Alex said.

Jack gave her a confused look but did as his young Officer said to do.

Alex picked up the red phone that was in her office.

"Put me through to the President, this is about PROJECT X" Alex said.

Twenty or so minutes later, Alex walked into the briefing room followed by the President of the UNITED STATES himself.

General Hammond looked shocked as did the rest of SG- 1, and Cameron Mitchell.

"Mr. President?" Hammond asked.

"Please General, let Captain Yacker explain why I am here" President Hayes said.

Everyone looked at the young Paranormal Investigator.

Daniel was so much better at explaining things than she was.

"Well Captain? We are waiting" Jack said once again impatiently.

"Well, on SG-1's last Off-World-Recon Mission, Dr. Jackson and myself stumbled upon some stone tablets that were written in an Ancient language. This was back on PX5-322. Anyway, it took Daniel and myself and one of Daniel's books to translate the three tablets.

After the Translation, I used my connections with the White House to come up with a top Classified project to put the translations in to play." Alex paused.

An Airman came into the room with a projector and then walked up to Alex and whispered something into her ear.

Alex looked at the Airman in shock.

"Sirs and Mr. President, I need to take a private call. Permission to take a half hour recess?" Alex said.

"Permission granted" Hammond said before Jack could object.

They all watched as Alex fled from the room.

"Airman, what line is she using?" Jack asked.

The Airman sighed. The Colonel wasn't going to like the answer he was going to give.

"Her cell phone sir"

Jack cursed.

Captain Carter however smiled.

"Sir, after last night's events, I hooked up a tracing device to her cell phone" Sam said.

SG-1 and Captain Mitchell left the room and went to Sam's office.

They were shocked to see a note taped to Sam's computer.

"_NICE TRY CARTER."_ The note said. The tracing device that Sam had placed to Captain Yacker's phone was destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile……

"Let me talk to him Jerrot!" the distraught Military Officer begged into her phone.

Jerrot gave an evil laugh. "You have until next Tuesday to get me all the information and the ransom money or your boyfriend dies slowly and painfully. Turn on your computer Yacker" Jerrot ordered her to do.

Alex did and immediately wished she hadn't.

On her computer screen, was Daniel. He was tied to the ceiling rafters by his hands, gagged with a cloth tied over his mouth, blindfolded, his ankles were tied together, and Alex took note that his feet weren't even touching the ground.

Jerrot came to the screen.

"Your probably wondering how you are getting this live feed. Sorry not telling you how I rigged your computer. Anyway, Yacker, I haven't hurt him much and he is not in pieces yet, but its up to you if he stays like that" Jerrot said.

Jerrot was now standing beside his captive.

Jerrot removed the gag but kept the blindfold on Daniel.

"Tell me about PROJECT X Dr. Jackson, now" Jerrot ordered.

Daniel struggled to free himself.

Jerrot kicked him once in area that would hurt.

Daniel screamed in pain.

"Yacker you can stop his torture, just bring me the file and the tablets you have and the ransom money." Jerrot said.

Alex ignored the Rogue Agent and stared at her boyfriend.

Daniel was panting. "Don't-tell-him-a-fucking thing babe" Daniel panted.

This time, Jerrot punched him in the gut and grabbed his captive by his hair and pulled back.

"Did I tell you to speak you son of a bitch" Jerrot said and punched Daniel in the stomach.

"Kaw, please stop" Daniel cried out in pain and began swinging.

Jerrot stuffed the cloth into Daniel's mouth and killed the feed.

Her screen went black.

Alex felt the tears come to eyes and roll down her cheeks and went back to the briefing room crying.

* * *

When Alex came back into the briefing room, she turned on the projector that was brought in and whispered something into President Hayes' ear and left the room.

Hammond stared after the officer who had left the room. Jack got up to bring her back.

Jack wanted an explaintion to this Classified project that only the president and Daniel knew about and now.

Jack brought her back.

Sam mentally noted the dangerous look in Captain Yacker's eyes.

"Explain now, Yacker" the Colonel ordered.

"Yes, sir" she almost whispered.

Alex cleared her voice and turned back to the projector screen.

"This is the first tablet. There are some clues and a Gate Address. Last week Daniel and I went on a top secret mission to the planet. The world's name is PAD1-001. That's where Daniel and I met up with some free Jaffa." Alex paused and flipped to the next slide.

This slide had the Translation that Alex was talking about.

The Translation went like this:

_This is just one of the three tablets that tells you how to defeat the Gao'uld._

_Follow the clues and gate addresses on each of the tablets and you will get your results._

Alex flipped through the next two slides.

"The Jaffa on PAD3-003 were not free and believed that the Gao'uld were their gods. Daniel and I were captured by the ruling "God" Ba'al." Alex was interrupted.

"Where the hell did you get permission for these missions Captain?" Hammond asked harshly.

"The President and some NID Agent named Agent Barret did sir" Alex said.

"NID?" Jack scoffed but was also amazed there was a pleasent NID Agent out there who they could somewhat trust.

"Anyway, Ba'al wanted to know what we were doing on his world. We didn't tell him. For two days we were questioned and then on the third day we escaped. We never got the chance to go back to that world. Actually yesterday we were suppose to go back and gather the information that we had left behind before being captured" Alex said.

"So that's why we couldn't find you for three days." Hammond said.

"Now some Rogue NID Agents kidnapped Daniel and I have until next Tuesday to get the information to the Project that Danny and I like to call PROJECT X and a twenty thousand ransom payment or Daniel dies slowly and painfully" Alex said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Now Jack felt horrible.

Too bad he didn't know how horrible Alex felt about keeping the project a total secret. Daniel and her sounded like they wanted to work on this by themselves.


	6. Hurt and Breaking Down part 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for me own characters._

_A/N Daniel's girlfriend's name is now Lexi Finn and I own her.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**

When Daniel came to, he was in some sort of holding cell.

After taking a small note on his surroundings, he made sure that he had all his limbs.

The bindings that were on him earlier were no longer on him. There were only red indents on his wrists that indicated that the ropes and chains had once been there.

He ached everywhere. Blood was dripping from the side of his head while the bruise on his right cheek was a nice shade of deep blue.

He was pretty sure that Jarrot had cracked or even bruised one or two of his ribs because it hurt like hell to breath.

After working with the SGC and other Government agency's for several years, he learned that you should be aware of your surroundings, especially if you are a prisoner to Rogue NID Agents.

He got up off the small cot and walked around the room.

He discovered that in two of the corners of the room, there were hidden cameras and a hidden microphone.

He scoffed and walked back over to cot and layed down on his back. Daniel sighed and turned over on his left un marked side. He was emotionally exhausted. Mentally he wasn't quite sure about but physically he knew he was definitely hurt.

He could hear her voice in his head telling him not to say a word to Jarrot about anything.

* * *

She was slowly breaking down from exhaustion.

Lexi Finn had been working and explaining things to her team and friends about everything for nearly 24 hours.

She had a lot on her plate at the moment and with a nagging Colonal Jack O'Neill asking her questions about how she was doing wasn't helping her deal with her problems.

Jack knew that deep down inside of Lexi she was happy that she had let the truth out about Planet X and everything else that was bothering her.

Finn just stepped out of the briefing room when she stopped dead in her tracks.

She fell to her knees and prayed.

And that's how Cameron Mitchell found her several minutes later.

* * *

_I was getting tired. The rest of the chapter will be posted later_


	7. Hurt and Breaking Down Part2

_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except for me own characters and I most certainly don't own the Lords Prayer._

_A/N Daniel's girlfriend's name is now Lexi Finn and I own her.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**

Captain Cameron Mitchell was on his way to the briefing room when he saw Lexi kneeling on the floor in the door way.

"Captain?" he asked

She looked up.

Mitchell jumped back a few good inches at the expression on the young Captain's face.

There were bags under her eyes with blackness creeping around the edges of her eyes. Her glasses rested on her nose in a somewhat a skewed away, how they got that way, he wasn't really sure and he sure didn't want to know how.

The sparkle in her eyes were gone and she no longer smiled.

"Finn?" he asked gently as he knelt down beside his depressed friend.

She just stared.

Shock. He thought, she was in shock.

"Med team to the briefing room. Med team to the briefing room. Dr. Frasier and SG-1 to General Hammond's office." Mitchell paged over the loud speaker.

* * *

Jarrot stood in front of the hurting man.

"Tell me Jackson where the damn fucking folder is!"

Daniel spat blood at the Agent.

"Bite Me" he said.

Jarrot left the room thinking.

It was time to play rough and that meant upping the rules a bit.

* * *

While Lexi was taken to the infirmary, Dr. Frasier who was needed in the infirmary, left while SG-1 and Mitchell went into the General's office.

"Sir, this is getting serious. We need to get a copy of Finn's information about her Project X. We also don't have that much time-" Carter started to say but was interrupted by the ringing Phone.

Hammond answered it.

"Captain Finn is unavailable at this moment sir. May I speak to Dr. Jackson please?" he asked.

Jarrot who was on the other end sneered.

He glanced over at Daniel who was on his knees, and thought to himself.

_"This might be interesting"_

"I will let you speak to Dr. Jackson"

Agent Harris pulled the young archaeologist to his feet and pulled him over to the phone.

Jarrot held the phone to his ear.

"Speak to the General Daniel" Jarrot demanded

Daniel hesitated.

"Daniel, speak to the General" Jarrot demanded again and backhanded Daniel across the face.

Daniel yelped and spoke into the phone.

Daniel's voice must have startled the General because when the General spoke he stuttered.

"D-D-D-Dr. Jackson?"

"Let me speak to Lexi now"

It wasn't a question nor was it a statement. It was a demand. Daniel demanded it so coldly that it sent shivers up the General's spine, however though in all the years that Daniel had been working with SGC, not once did he demand anything.

In order to get what he wanted, Agent Jarrot Burns held a gun to the back of Daniel's head.

"I will let you speak to Captain Finn, Dr. Jackson" Hammond said.

Jarrot had upped the rules.

* * *

In the infirmary.....

Janet was arguing with a now frustrated Captain Finn who had demanded that she was well enough to go back to the briefing room, when the phone rang.

Janet sighed and left the room to answer the ringing phone.

When she came back into the room, she gave Lexi the ok to leave and told her that she could leave.

Janet noted the small smile that Lexi gave her as she left the infirmary.

* * *

Daniel broke into a cold sweat as he waited for his girlfriend to come to the phone.

"If you even think about telling her where you are, I will kill you" Jarrot said just as Lexi spoke in his ear from the other end.

"Danny?"

"Finn, I am....I mean we are in loads of trouble" Daniel said miserably.

"You don't say. Daniel where is the folder that you hid in your house? The one on Project X?"

Daniel hissed as Jarrot pushed the gun deeper into his neck.

"Tell her to shut up and that you don't love her or I will kill you" Jarrot said.

Daniel didn't want to.

Jarrot punched Daniel in the gut. Daniel fell to his knees gasping into the phone.

"Finn shut up and listen to me now, I don't love you and I never have loved you." Daniel said.

Lexi froze in mid sentence and listened.

He didn't mean it and she knew that but it still hurt to hear it from him. The only reason she knew he didn't mean it was the fact he hadn't forced it.

"All right Jackson, just tell me where to bring the money and the information on the project and then you will never hear from me again" Lexi said making her voice sound like she was about to cry.

Daniel told her where to drop off the ransom.

Then he hung up the phone. Daniel looked up at Jarrot with hatered.

"Harris, Daniel is to be punished. Chain his hands to the wall in his holding cell." Jarrot said laughing.

He officially had upped the rules to his favor now.

* * *

Lexi hung up the phone. Real tears were flowing down her cheeks.

She was standing on wobbly knees.

And she was whispering something as she dropped to her knees.

**_Our Father, who art in heaven_**

Cameron Mitchell whose Grandma was a strong Christian, understood what his depressed friend was doing and joined in

**_hallowed be thy name_**

Jack got down on his knees too as did the rest of the personel in the room did.

They prayed.

**_Thy Kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, _**

**_the power and the glory,_**

**_for ever and ever._**

**_Amen_**

When the prayer ended everyone got to their feet and looked at Lexi.

"He was trying to tell me in his own way that he loves me by telling me doesn't. He told me where we can drop off the Ransom" Lexi said.


End file.
